In kitchen gas burners, such as burners arranged on the kitchen cooktops, each burner is controlled by means of a gas tap and a spark plug is arranged proximate to each burner to obtain the gas ignition when a determined action is performed on the control rod of the corresponding tap.
The spark plugs are supplied by a suitable ignition circuit, such as an electronic circuit, which is capable of energizing the spark plugs in order to cause a series of electric discharges with a preset frequency in proximity of each burner.
A switching means is associated with each tap, which generally consists of a micro-switch allowing to activate or deactivate the ignition circuit.
However, complications may occur when the micro-switches are mounted on the gas taps both in the design step and during manufacture.
It is a general object of the present invention to propose a flame ignition device in gas taps which is particularly easy and cost-effective to provide.